Forbidden Love
by Smurf2005
Summary: Tono graduated from Alice Academy, and he goes back for a check-up. While there he bumps into Sakura Mikan. That's when new feelings arise him. How will he handle it? Rated "M" for the lemon in the middle of the story.


A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf is here with this year's Christmas story! This year's theme is _Gakuen Alice_. I already did a Luca (Ruka) and Mikan pairing, and I wanted to do a different pairing, since I am a fan of a few different pairings in this series. This story is about Tono and Mikan. From volume six and on, I thought they would have made a cute couple. Yes, I know Tono is eight years older, but I mean come on! They would make a cute couple if Mikan was older. In my story, Mikan is seventeen, nearing eighteen and Tono is twenty-five. Anyways, this the last story of the year, but, I will be back after the New Year. I am also dedicating this story to HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree. She was my beta for this story and she is one of my good friends. I am proud to call her a friend. So, without further ado, please enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gakuen Alice_. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. If I owned it, I would keep Tono all to myself. I love him. I kind of wish he was real, just for me.

WARNING: This story contains a lemon, which means there is adult content between Mikan and Tono. Even though Tono is twenty five and Mikan is seventeen, I do not condone a sexual relationship between an adult and a minor. I wrote this story purely for a fandom that I am quite fond of. If you do not approve of this type of relationship or even the content, then, please do not read my story. I have warned you.

* * *

><p><span>Forbidden Love<span>

Christmas was coming up, and Sakura Mikan's seventeenth year was coming to a close. She was so busy picking out gifts for her friends in Central Town, that she didn't notice that there was a certain man following her. Tonouchi Akira was the one following her around. He had come back to Alice Academy for a check-up and he decided that he was going to check on a certain girl. Tono was currently watching Mikan around a corner. She looked so happy and so beautiful. He remembered seeing her as a fifteen year old when she was ten. She was quite beautiful then, too. But, since she was nearing eighteen, it was almost like she was radiating beauty.

He was wondering why she wasn't with her friends. He remembered how she hung around a few boys and how he used to stare them down. As he continued to watch her, he felt the feeling of longing in his heart. He wanted her, he knew that. But, there was a part of him that was scolding him for having those feelings. After all, he was eight years older than her.

'_Age is just a number, it shouldn't matter,' _a voice in his head said.

Tono agreed with that voice, but unfortunately it did matter. He wasn't even sure Mikan liked him in that way. She always seemed to see him as an older brother. He leaned against the wall and sighed. What was he going to do? He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to approach her. He hadn't seen her in four years. Would she still recognize him?

"Tono-senpai?" a voice said.

Tono froze and he turned his head slightly to see who the voice belonged to. As he gazed upon the face of the girl he wanted, his mind went blank and all he could do was stare at Mikan.

"Tono-senpai, are you okay?" she asked, noting that he hadn't said anything.

Tono shook his head and fixed his eyes on Mikan's face.

"Yes, I am just fine. I just stopped by for a physical, but I am thinking of staying here for Christmas and New Years."

Mikan tilted her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You aren't going to go home to see your family? I know that's the first thing I would do when I finally get out of here," Mikan said, looking over at the front gate.

Tono could sympathize with her. He had been in Alice Academy for years, but, it wasn't as hard for him as it was for her, since he was about fourteen when he came into Alice Academy. He looked over at her, deciding now was a good time to study her. He could tell that she had matured since he last saw her. Her image was different from when she had eaten that candy that aged her. She had actually filled out pretty good. When Mikan had taken that candy during the Z Incident, she was almost the same as always, but, when she had actually matured into the girl that was standing in front of him, she had grown in many places. Tono let his eyes wander over Mikan's body, and his eyes landed on her breasts. They were a little bigger than they were that one time seven years ago.

Mikan looked back at Tono and following his gaze, realized what he was looking at. Two strategically placed, bright red patches appeared on her cheeks.

"Tono-senpai, you're a pervert," she whispered.

Tono glanced up at Mikan, and noticed that her brown eyes were averted from his face. All of a sudden, he got the urge to kiss her. He reached out tentatively toward her. He didn't want to move too fast and risk scaring her. Tono gripped her chin, gently, but also firmly, and forced her to look at him. His brown eyes sought out hers. Even though her face was facing his, her eyes were still averted.

"Mikan, look at me," he said.

Mikan took a deep breath and shook her head. Tono, feeling slightly frustrated, bent his head down and captured her lips with his. This wasn't the way he wanted to share their first kiss. He at least wanted her to be looking at him when he swooped in to take it. When he claimed her lips with his, he had closed his eyes, and when he broke the kiss, his eyes slowly opened and he was met with two light brown orbs. He stood up straight and he turned his back on Mikan.

"I'm sorry for that, Mikan-chan," he said.

He walked away from her, unable to remove that look she gave him out of his mind. He felt horrible for stealing a kiss. He knew that she didn't have much experience. He could tell. After all, he was a ladies' man and he had kissed quite a few girls. Even though he was feeling horrible, he was also feeling triumphant. He stopped at a small cafe and ordered a slice of pie and a cup of coffee.

As he ate, he glanced out the window and at the store across the street. It was a jewelry store, made by some of the best artisans that Alice Academy had. As he finished his banana cream pie and his coffee, he thought about going into the shop to see if he could find anything for Mikan. After he ate, he wandered across the street to the store and walked in. A bell tinkled somewhere and he was greeted by a girl that was a few years older than him.

"Tonouchi Akira-san? It has been quite awhile since I last you."

"Ah. If I remember correctly, you are Nakashima Natsuki-senpai," he said.

She smiled and said that she was happy that he remembered her name. After a few minutes of chatting, Natsuki cleared her throat and fixed Tono with a knowing look.

"So, are you in here buying a gift for a girl?"

Tono had wandered over to a glass case that held numerous necklaces, rings, and bracelets adorned with huge diamonds. He glanced up at Natsuki before he lowered his gaze back to the case.

"Well, I want to get one of my kohai a gift. I want this to be both a Christmas gift and a birthday gift since her birthday is on New Year's Day."

Natsuki leaned on a case and fixed Tono with a thoughtful look.

"If she was just a kohai, then you wouldn't be in here looking for a gift. You would be at another shop. She must be special to you."

Tono sighed and looked up at Natsuki. It must have been painfully obvious to her.

"I guess you caught me. This is the first time I bought anything for her though. I just wanted this to be special."

Natsuki was thoughtful for a couple moments before she walked over to another case.

"If you want it to be special, then I would suggest something with her birthstone. Maybe a necklace, bracelet, or earrings. I would stay away from rings for now," she said, while Tono made his way over to the case. "Now, you said that she was born in January, so her birthstone would be Garnet."

Natsuki pointed out the appropriate gem and Tono leaned a little closer to look at the jewelry. He was quiet while he looked at the gems and Natsuki spoke up again.

"A gift of garnet is thought to be symbolic of love. Travelers also use it to protect themselves. If you aren't ready to give it to her as a symbol of love, then you can just give it to her as her birthstone."

Tone's eyes moved from the necklaces to the bracelets, then to the earrings. But, his eyes kept getting drawn to a necklace. It had a simple silver chain with a small heart and a tiny piece of garnet in the middle of the heart.

"I would like to get that one," Tono said, pointing at the necklace.

Natsuki smiled and took the necklace out of the case and after wrapping it, put it in a small gift bag. When Tono left the store, he looked down at the bag and sighed. He hoped that no one would notice him. He didn't want to get teased for having a gift like this. He also didn't want to answer prying questions. He started toward the Royal Hotel Alice that was located on the other side of Central Town. The hotel was constructed for the people who bought things from the Academy's students. It was also for the Alumni who had to come back for any reason.

Tono had originally come back for his check-up, but now he wanted to stay for Mikan. He wanted to spend another Christmas with her, and he wanted to be there when she turned eighteen. He opened the door to his room and after depositing the bag and his coat on the table in his room, he walked over to the window and stared out at the grounds. He had a great view of the Senior Division dorms. He found himself thinking of which room was Mikans. He thought of how it would be if he could get her on her bed, writhing beneath him in pleasure...

_'No,'_ he told himself. _'Don't think about crossing that line with Mikan-chan. You have already kissed her, and she might hate you. Do not give her another reason to hate you.'_

Tono sighed and let his head drop forward to land against the cold glass with a small thud. He had gotten himself in a mess. He closed his eyes and Mikan's face appeared. But, it was the shocked look she had given him when he kissed her. He growled softly as he walked to the bed and sat down. He looked over at the bag with the necklace. How was he going to give that to her? After the kiss, he didn't think he would be able to act casual. Hell, he didn't even think he would be able to control himself around her. When he kissed her, he wanted to take her right then and there, but he couldn't. Not out in public where they could be seen. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Tono had arrived at Alice Academy for his check-up (and a week since he saw Mikan), and it was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow would be Christmas day, and he was trying to figure out how he was going to get the gift to her. He knew that tonight, Mikan would be at the Christmas Party and he knew the dance ended around eleven. He could hide until he saw her. Or something like that.<p>

So, he spent all day pacing around his room, trying to figure out what he was going to do. When night had fallen, he stood by the window and watched the students going to the dance. He was getting nervous. Tono still didn't have a plan. He found himself wishing that he knew which room was Mikans. He would sneak in and wait for her to come back.

For the duration of the dance, Tono continued to pace his room. He wasn't completely sure if him being back at the Academy was the right thing. What was he putting Mikan through? He knew that she could have had a normal relationship with someone her own age. He stopped for a couple seconds and looked out the window and he glanced over at the clock. Wasn't it eleven yet? He snorted when he saw the time. The dance had only been going on for about fifteen minutes. He sighed and continued to pace the room.

At eleven, he glanced up and saw that everybody was on their way back to their dorms. Tono took a deep breath and shrugged his coat on, and after grabbing the bag, he made his way silently toward the senior dorms. When he reached the dorms, he kept himself hidden in the shadows, watching the students go into the dorm. He was unable to locate her in the crowd and he had gone around the dorm, trying to find her.

After circling the dorm about three times, he finally found Mikan. She was staring out the window. She looked like she was about to cry, and he felt his heart wrench. He looked around, trying to figure out how he was going to get to her room. That's when he spotted the tree near her window. He would just climb the tree and tap on the window.

He moved from his sanctuary in the shadows toward the tree, praying to Kami-sama that he wouldn't get caught by a teacher. He had climbed the tree, slipping many times, until he finally reached the branch that led to her window. He then crawled along the branch to the window. He tapped on the window and he saw Mikan jump. She turned around, wiping her eyes and when she saw that Tono was outside her window, her eyes widened and she hastened to open the window.

"Tono-senpai? What are you doing here? What if you get caught?" Mikan asked, anxiously.

"I made sure there were no teachers around and I made it here safely. I just wanted to bring you your Christmas and birthday gift," Tono said.

"Oh! I wanted to give you your Christmas gift, too!" Mikan said, excitedly.

She turned her back on Tono and she was rummaging in her desk drawer and pulled out a small package decorated in red paper and a gold bow. He opened the package and came face to face with a simple gold watch.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I got you a watch. If you open the face of the watch, there is a place where you could put a picture."

Mikan pushed a button on the side of the watch and the face opened up and Tono saw a picture of Mikan looking back up at him.

"Mikan-chan, why is your picture in here?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I put my picture in there so you wouldn't forget about me. It took you four years to come back, and I am hoping that when you look at my picture, you will think twice about waiting so long to come see me."

Mikan had started to cry again and Tono felt his heart tighten. He put the bag with the necklace and the watch down on the table and pulled her into a hug. He knew that there was no way that he would be able to control himself. His questing mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply. Once again, she stiffened in his arms, then relaxed as she kissed him back. He eased her lips apart with his tongue so he could taste her. When Mikan finally allowed him access, he thrust his tongue in and tasted the sensitive lining of her mouth. Mikan tentatively stuck her tongue in Tono's mouth, but she let Tono dominate.

Tono stopped briefly to look at Mikan. Her face was flushed, even more so than before. Tono wanted her, but he feared that she would come to hate him. Her brown eyes opened and she looked innocently up at him.

"Are you okay with this, Mikan-chan?" Tono asked.

Mikan was quiet for a few minutes. She knew where this was leading. She could see the lust in his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure," she answered. "I don't want you to forget about me."

Mikan leaned up and kissed him again. Tono started to move her toward her bed, taking off his coat in the process. He let it fall to the floor, and his hands came up to cup Mikans face gently. He broke the kiss for a second to look at her. Her face was slightly pink and he found her irresistible. When they reached the bed, Tono captured Mikans lips again and lowered her onto the bed. There were two thuds as Tono removed his shoes, and his hands found their way to her breasts. Their tongues had started to duel for dominance, and through the haze of lust, he felt proud of Mikan for being a quick learner. His lips left hers to kiss his way along her jaw line, down to her neck.

When he reached her neck, he licked and nipped at the sensitive skin there, making Mikan squirm under him. He knew that there was still time to stop and keep himself from going any further. But, the feeling of want was much stronger than his will. Besides, Mikan was making such cute noises that he didn't want to stop. Tono kissed his way back up to her lips, pausing to nip at her bottom lip. Tono's hands were caressing Mikan's breasts through her shirt and he could feel her nipples hardening. As he continued to kiss Mikans lips, he started to unbutton her shirt. The shirt fell open to reveal her breasts, trapped in a light blue lacy bra. He leaned down and bit her nipples through the fabric of her bra. She let out a small gasp and Mikans hands, which were resting on his shoulders, tightened. Tono took that as consent to keep going.

He found that the bra snapped in the front, so he undid the clasp and after moving the cups aside, he assaulted her nipples with his mouth. He suckled, licked and lightly bit the left nipple while his hand played with the right, then he moved to the right nipple to give it the same treatment. All the while, Mikan had started to moan and her hands had become tangled in his hair. The way she moaned contributed to his own arousal, but he knew taking her now would not be in her best interest; she needed to be ready for him and he was going to make sure she was. As he continued his assault on her nipples, his free hand moved slowly down her stomach and onto her thigh. Then his hand moved slowly up under her skirt and found that her panties were already soaked with her juices. He pushed them aside and slid a finger into her.

Tono felt Mikan tense up at the intrusion. He assumed it was a little uncomfortable. He started to move his finger in and out of her slowly, making sure that he brushed her G-spot. Her back arched slightly and her hold on his hair tightened. She was reaching her climax, and Tono was going to do everything he could to help her achieve release. His own member throbbed painfully, but he ignored it. For now, it was all about pleasing Mikan. She was teetering on the edge, so he removed his finger, slick with her juices, from her core and did something that he had never done before. He replaced his finger with his tongue and continued to pleasure her. Tono licked up and down her slit and sucked on the nub at the top of her core. Mikan was writhing with pleasure. Her back was arched and her eyes were closed, and her mouth was opened in a silent moan. Tono pushed his tongue past her nether lips and Mikans grip on his hair intensified. He licked around the inside of her, and her moans got louder. As she reached her peak, he felt her walls tighten around his tongue. Then, the dam broke and Mikan reached orgasm. Her juices poured forth like a waterfall, and when Tono emerged, licking his lips, Mikans eyes were still closed and her chest was heaving. She was shaking with the aftershocks of her first orgasm and Tono took a few moments to admire her. One leg was bent at the knee and her legs were slightly open, her skirt bunched at her waist and her light blue panties were soaked. Her shirt and bra were wide open, her breasts moving up and down with each breath she took. Her arms were lying at her side and her head was turned to the left, a blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Mikan-chan, how did it feel?" he asked.

"I-It felt good," Mikan said, a little shaky. "I want to do more."

Mikan was now looking at Tono, a mischievous grin on her face. Tono smirked as he started to unbutton his shirt, but was surprised when Mikan took over. She removed his shirt and moved to undo his pants. Tono stood up and Mikan was able to free his hard member. She ran her hand up and down his shaft a few times before licking the tip. Tono shuddered as a wave of pleasure swept through him. Then she stuck the whole thing in her mouth. She moved her head up and down his shaft, using her tongue to intensify the pleasure he was feeling. Tono had a feeling that Mikan had never given a guy a blowjob before, but she was doing a pretty damn good job of it. After a few minutes, he had his release in Mikans mouth. He was surprised when she swallowed his semen. Mikan looked up at Tono and smiled sweetly. He leaned down and captured her lips once again, stepping out of his pants and removing Mikans skirt and panties. Tono broke the kiss and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Mikan-chan, I am going to enter you now," he said.

He placed his lips upon hers again and started to slide into her. Her cry of pain was muffled by the kiss and when he was fully sheathed in her, he marveled at how tight she was. She was a virgin of course, but it had been such a long time since he had slept with a virgin. He gave Mikan a couple moments to adjust to his size and when he felt that she was ready, he started to move slowly. Mikan's arms were holding onto his neck for dear life, her fingernails digging into his skin. Tono removed his lips from hers and went for her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Tono-senpai... more... Faster, please," Mikan gasped out.

Tono picked up the speed and started to slam into her a little harder. That seemed to be what Mikan was aiming for. Her moans were a little louder and she was dragging her fingernails up his back, leaving welts. She was moaning his name, asking for more and for him to go faster and harder. He was happy and quick to oblige. Pretty soon, Mikan was bucking her hips as well, trying to reach release. Tono was close and he could tell Mikan was close as well. Her moans were much louder and the way she moaned out his name was driving him into frenzy.

"Tono-senpai!" she called out as she reached her climax.

Tono felt her walls tighten around him and that sent him over the edge and he released himself deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and exhausted. He pulled out of Mikan slowly and gave her a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead. She smiled weakly and with a content sigh, she fell asleep almost instantly. When he was sure she was asleep, he got up and went into her bathroom. He cleaned himself up and pulled on his pants. He opened the window and lit a cigarette. As he smoked, he looked over at Mikans sleeping form. He knew now that he was in love with her. But, with the way he was now, he couldn't be with her. When he was done with his cigarette, he went over to Mikans desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He put pen to paper and started to write.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke several hours later, alone. She was still naked and she didn't see Tono anywhere. She wrapped her blanket around her petite form and walked over to the window. Snow had started to fall sometime during the night, so if there was any trace of Tono, it was covered with snow now. She sighed and moved toward her closet. She had to shower before she left for breakfast. And after last night's fun, she was in desperate need of one. She picked out a pair of jeans and a sweater and went into the bathroom for her shower.<p>

She turned the water on, waiting for it to get warm. She dropped the blanket and looked at her face in the mirror. She didn't look any different, but she had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It almost felt like she was in denial for what happened between her and Tono. But, why did he leave? Did he feel ashamed? Was she just a one night stand to him? Mikan stepped into the shower and let the water run over her, wetting her body and her hair. She felt like a fool. She felt like a cheap whore. She wondered if all she was to him was just a booty call. Mikan leaned her back against the wall of the shower and slid down to the bottom of the tub. This time, she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

About thirty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, clean and dressed. Mikan walked over to her bed to make it when a small bag had caught her eye. She remembered seeing Tono with the bag. She sat down on the bed and picked up the bag. The first thing she saw when she opened the bag was a letter. Curious as to what it had to say, Mikan opened it and started to read:

_My Dear Mikan,_

_I am sorry I am not there with you when you woke up, but I had to leave before I got caught. Ever since that day I kissed you, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I had so many feelings that I didn't know what was what. After we made love, I watched you sleep for a few minutes and I realized that I was in love with you. So, I don't regret the kiss and I don't regret what we did last night. What we shared was a beautiful thing. I just hope that you don't regret it and I hope that you aren't mad at me for leaving you. By the way, thank you for the gift. I love it. I will wear it all the time and when I am missing you, I will look at your picture. I will try to come see you again, soon. And when you graduate, we can be together, because for as long as you are in the Academy, we cannot be together. Please wait for me, my love._

_Much Love,_

_Tonouchi Akira_

Tears started to fall from Mikans eyes as she held the letter close to her. Tono loved her and she was pretty sure she felt the same way. He wanted her to wait for him, and she wasn't sure if she should or not. She still had about three years left of school before she could graduate. Mikan didn't know if she could wait that long.

She set the letter to the side and pulled a small box from the bag. She unwrapped the pink paper and was faced with a blue velvet box. She opened it and she saw a simple silver necklace with a heart hanging from the chain. And in the heart was a gem. She couldn't be sure, but she thought that it was garnet, which was her birthstone. Mikan walked over to the mirror hanging on her wall and she put the necklace on.

She admired the gem that was in the heart. It seemed like it was glowing. It must have been the power of an Alice, when the necklace was made. She smiled as she looked at the necklace. As she watched it, she didn't feel hungry anymore, so she decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She put her coat on and walked outside. She was a little upset with the way Tono had left her, but she did understand why he did. She stopped for a couple moments and looked up at the sky. The snow had started to fall thickly and she was about to turn around when she caught sight of a long, black haired man leaving the Royal Hotel Alice. There was no doubt about it, it was Tono. She followed him, debating on saying anything to him. He stopped beside a black car, and opened the door.

Then out of nowhere, fear took hold of her. She had a feeling that she would never see him again, despite him saying in his letter that he would see her soon. But, she couldn't move. Her feet were rooted to the ground. Mikan also tried to say something, but no words would come out. He was leaving and he didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't even know she was standing there. She desperately tried to move and tried to talk, but nothing happened.

She watched Tono get in the car, then it started to drive off. That's when her senses came back. She ran after the car yelling for him, hoping that he would hear her and that he wouldn't leave without a goodbye.

* * *

><p>The driver of the car was glancing at his rear-view mirror nervously. He noticed the girl chasing the car and he didn't know if he should stop or not.<p>

"Tonouchi-sama, do you know that young woman chasing the car?" he asked.

Tono turned around and saw Mikan chasing the car, and it looked like she was crying. His heart tightened once again as he watched the woman he loved chasing after him.

"Yes, I do know her," he said.

"Should I stop?" the driver asked.

"No. Keep going. It would be best if you didn't stop. This will be less painful for her," Tono said, still looking out the window.

The driver sped up a little and Tono watched as Mikan stopped chasing and dropped to her knees, her face buried in her hands. Then he saw Narumi running toward Mikan to comfort her. He felt the tears threaten to fall from his own eyes and he turned to face the front as they passed through the gates of Alice Academy.

"I love you, Mikan" he whispered.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what did you think? I do apologize for the lemon. I have no experience in this type of thing, but I did read other lemons to see if I could pick up any tips. I do hope you enjoy it. If you have any tips, please send me a pm, and I will see about putting them in my next story. I do have a sequel planned for this story that may or may not include a lemon. I want to see how this goes over first. Now, there are a couple reasons why this story is called _Forbidden Love._ The first reason is because of the night they spent together. When Mikan and Tono slept together, Mikan was still underage, but close to be being legal. The second and last reason is because Mikan is still in the Academy. I think that even if she was legal, she still wouldn't be able to have a relationship with someone on the "outside", even if that person was an Alice. Well, please read and review! As always constructive criticism is welcome but, flames are not. I did warn you what this story included at the beginning. And merry Christmas and happy New Year! See you all next year!


End file.
